User talk:Matt of the wastes
Archive System Requirements Is there any information on the minimum system requirements? CJ and a few others from the Borderlands wiki got me into the craze here but my gaming rig isn't exactly the top of the line.-- 00:43, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :No minimum requirements yet. Maybe similar requirements like Black Ops because they have similargraphics (maybe) 125px|link=User:Matt of the wastes 05:36, March 28, 2011 (UTC) : : Uh no. They are using different engines. 14:44, April 5, 2011 (UTC) hi hi Heh, I didn't even see this. The above unsigend comment and this section were created by Night flyer, who has been making bullcrap edits all night in an attempt to collect badges. Keep an eye out for him, he's already been warned. 06:11, March 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: Perma-ban: That, good sir, I will defer to you as you are the head honcho here. I am a big believer in second chances, and he has been warned. If it continues, then yes, a banning is in order. However, permaban is pretty harsh. Like I said, the matter is in your hands. 16:34, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes? Hey, Matt. I was just wondering how you put in Userboxes and stuff. I'd like to have a couple of my own, like your PS3 Owner userbox, but I haven't the faintest idea how to do so. Thanks a lot! :) Obskura 17:16, March 28, 2011 (UTC) The userbox template page is empty and the userbox link goes to a non-existent page. Just so you know. -- 21:56, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :matt writes them by hand on his page. as veggie said their is(edit)was no template on this wiki. 14:35, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh I actually didn't know that. I will copy one from another wiki and make it a base template. 125px|link=User:Matt of the wastes 21:08, March 29, 2011 (UTC) There is a link to the UotD userbox template I made on my Userpage. 21:25, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Miscelaneous comment Hi Matt, this question relates to the logo thing in the address bar, I was wondering, as I am an admin over at Xbio wiki how would I make Xbio have one of those things. 04:13, March 29, 2011 (UTC)P.S. you should make your sig link to your talk page, instead of your profile page. My clan Sagas! Hey I've created my clan and have Made a page for them, Sagas, on this wiki. Can you add Sagas to the seven clan boxes please??? Thanks Matt. Achievements announced for Brink http://bethblog.com/index.php/2011/04/01/sneak-peek-brink-achievements-unlocked/ That's all the achievements there.MetallicaFTW. 04:15, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Been there, done that. Don't need to tell me because I have splash damage RSS feed. The feed is also on this wiki's mainpage. 125px|link=User_Talk:Matt of the wastes 05:22, April 2, 2011 (UTC) the black sunz clan can u make a userbox for us also we do not see our clan name in the clans anymire Hey Thanks for the welcome. LED ZEPPELIN FOREVER!!! 18:04, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I think it's time That we did away with the badge system. It's encouraging too many people to clutter up the articles with unnecessary pics, categories, and minor edits that don't really add much to anything. You can see this reflected in Zepp2's contributions, and even his message on your talk page here. We're getting enough new users and the framework of the wiki has been established enough to where I think the system has outlived its usefulness. What do you think? 18:29, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :I second that. Badges, though good for encouraging more editors to be active, typically do result in editing abuse through badge-whoring. Which is beginning to emerge on Brink Wiki. --[[User:Piratehunter|'ا'ل'ق'ر'ا'ص'ن'ة'ه'ن'ت'ر]] (Talk• ) 19:45, April 5, 2011 (UTC) : : : : : It's time to kick ass and chew bubblegum, and I'm all out of gum. (I concur, though I'll miss being among the top, *sniff*). MoronicCinamun 19:58, April 5, 2011 (UTC) "I have a dream.. that one day ALL editors will be judged by the content of their contributions, and not by the number of their badge ranking..." No but seriously, it's pretty meaningless at this point. You wouldn't believe how many edits I've gotten and how many pictures I've "added" just from undoing page-wipes and vandalism. The only ones I've even gone out of my way to get are the "contribute every day for so many days" ones, and that's just because I think it's a good discipline for a Sysop to have anyway. But yeah, I'm glad you guys agree. 20:12, April 5, 2011 (UTC) It has been decided. NO ACHIEVEMENTS!! we write a request, don't we? I forgot how to do that. Any help? 125px|link=User_Talk:Matt of the wastes 21:07, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I would think that you specifically need to talk to JoePlay about it. 21:14, April 5, 2011 (UTC) JoePlay? Who dat? MoronicCinamun 21:27, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Staff. The guy that physically created this wiki and has access to parts of the code that even Mods don't. 21:40, April 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: It's been decided Done. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 23:12, April 5, 2011 (UTC) The Level Credits page Do you really feel like it needs its own page? Wouldn't it be better to just merge into the Experience Points points page, or am I alone on this one? 22:52, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Clan page Hi. I have already created the page for my clan: Bad Company http://brink.wikia.com/wiki/Clan:Bad_Company I was wondering if you could put it up under the clans catagory for me. thnx